Star wars Prequel  Remake
by gameboy5432
Summary: My version of how the story of Anakin and PAdme should have gonne.


Star wars Prequel Remake.

Chapter one: An action of merci …

**(Tatoine Stadium V.I.P lounge)**

It was a dark day for Padme as she was the delegation from the Republic to the Outer Rim Federation.

With war brooding on the horizon the Republic needed as many friends as it could get, so the leader of the Outer Rim Federation Jabba the Hut invited her to Tatoine to discuss a potential alliance, not membership with the Republic against Dooku.

The main reason they wanted an alliance and not a membership was that slavery was illegal in the Republic.

"_So as I was saying Senator I am most grateful that you came the stadium to view the games"_ Jabba said to Padme.

"I am grateful it pleases you" she said lying though her teeth, what made this even more horrible was the fact that the people actually were happy see him the gladiators in action.

"_I am glad to hear that, and now let us go and enjoy the games"_ Jabba said and they left for the window.

**(Gladiators locker room)**

"Are you certain you want to go through with this?" Clieg said to his stepson.

"The gauntlet is as follows, the prize for the first level is 1.000 credits , the second level is 2, the third level is 4.000 credits, the fourth is 16.000 and the fifth level is 250.000, If I manage to navigate all five levels of the gauntlet I will not only be able to buy my freedom, but I will also have enough money with what I have stashed away to start a new life, away from the Arena, away from this!" he replied.

"Take care of yourself, promise me you will raise the missio!" his mother pleaded with him.

After a moment of reluctance he agreed, he then received a hug from his mother, stepfather and stepbrother and prepared himself for the Arena.

**(Arena V.I.P balcony).**

"_Citizen o, I am honored to be able to present my humble games to you, before your I present the most powerful warriors of our finest ludus, I give you our gladiator champions:"_ Jabba said to the crowd, much to Padme and the other senators disapproval as the crowd cheered.

"_Through the teeth of the beast do we earn our immortality"_ about 15 gladiators said as they saluted the crowd, who responded with cheers.

"_For this event I have brought you the most rare of events the gauntlet for your pleasure, this is a five level event in which a gladiator faces them, each level more difficult than the next, in this even no one has survived the second level, but among these fifteen mere mortals stands a Titan, since the age of 15 for 4 years now he has faced countless opponents, never lost a battle, the 'Hero' of the warriors of the Arena, the one who knows no fear, the God of the Arena: Anakin Skywalker!"_ Jabba said as Anakin saluted the crowd with his energy shield and laser tipped sword and they responded with great cheers.

"_Let the first level of the gauntlet begin!"_ Jabba announced and it began.

The first level was actually a free for all brawling match between the participants.

Knowing that Anakin was the strangest of them all the formed a circle around him and prepared to attack.

One tried to decapitate him, but Anakin squatted down and made a upward slash sending the man to the ground, a second man charged him, Anakin rolled and he hit the man's arm with his shield dislodging his shoulder.

A third and fourth man was in front of him, Anakin got up charged them, the third man tried to impale him, Anakin deflected the blow with his sword and bashed the man with his shield he then he spun around and slashed the fourth man in the abdomen with his sword.

Anakin then jumped and landed a downward slash on a sixth man smashing his energy spear and sending him to the ground, the mace of a seventh man was blocked by Anakin's shield, he then cut off the mace's head, and he then hit the man square in the face with the butt of his sword sending him tumbling down.

The eight man charged Anakin, but Anakin jumped over him and landed a downward slash on his back, he then spun around slammed the but oh his shield into the ninth opponent, and then rolled and slashed the leg of the tenth one.

Anakin paused for a moment to catch his breath, the remaining five opponents seeing this onslaught dropped their weapons and each one of them raised two fingers.

**(V.I.P balcony)**

"What does that gesture mean?" Padme asked.

"_It is the missio, meaning merci, a gladiator who wishes to surrender throes down his weapons and raises to fingers, they know they are no match for the One without fear"_ Jabba replied.

**(Arena)**

Anakin looked at the Arena's gates as the medics came and picked up the wounded, none of them he had killed, nor where they crippled, he had his weapons set on stun, simply because a laser blade and energy shield consumes more energy on kill than on stun, and he was going to need that energy for the other four levels of the gauntlet.

The first level was actually the reason nobody got past the second level, by having the competitors fight until only one remains that makes the survivor tired, but Anakin wasn't at all tired.

The gate opened and let the challenge of the second level come in, it was ten standard battle droids who came out and formed a lien in front of him and started firing.

An average fighter would either just cover himself behind cover or blindly charged them, this would have him get killed from multiple angle fire, Anakin was not stupid he ran towards the right, using his shield to cover him from the blasters, and soon as he was in a perpendicular motion with the droids, not being on the side of the line instead of the front he charged the, the first he smashed by charging with his shield, the second he cut the head off with his sword, he rolled down to avoid the thirds blaster fire and sliced his legs off, he then jug jagged and cut down the fourth and fifth droid and the he then jumped up high, did a mid air flip and landed in front of the remaining four droids, he did a 360 slash with his sword and shield and destroyed what was left of the droids.

**!**

The crowd cheered as he finished the second level.

**(V.I.P booth)**

"_Ha ha, he passed the second level, I am curious to see how he will fare in the third one"_ Jabba said as he looked at him, Padme also looked at him, with great concerned for his life as she viewed this barbaric game.

**(Arena)**

The gates opened and soon the trials of the fourth level revealed themselves, five super battle droids, the fired on Anakin and continuously advanced on him, knowing that he had no change in long range he quickly rushed them.

The first droid fired a almost point blank range shot into Anakin's shield, which caused Anakin to spin around and he did a side slash which cut off the robots head, the blaster in the arm was still firing so Anakin turned the massive droids body on his counterparts and using it's body as a shield and it as blaster against them fired four shots and hit the other robots heads disabling them.

**!**

**!**

**!**

The crowd roared.

"_I just got through level three easier than level two!"_ Anakin thought to himself, as the dread gates opened once more to reveal two new monsters.

**(V.I.P balcony)**

"Those are spider droids! They are designed to withstand a starships cannon blaster, there is now way he could survive against them!" Padme said and gave Jabba a non verbal pleading look to stop the game.

"_The he isn't as great as he is made out to be ha ha ha!"_ Jabba replied greatly enjoying the games.

**(The Arena)**

Anakin could not believe what just came out of the doors, the spider droids immediately started firing at him, he ran, jumped, rolled and zig zagged dodging the blasts as best as his could, all the while craters formed where the blast landed, from his breath moments of dodging them he noticed that it took a moment to charge the spider droids cannon, using this to his advantage he suddenly stopped and stood still, waited for the visual signal that the cannons where ready to fire, he then ran between them and

**Bang **the spider droids on the left destroyed the one on the right.

Anakin then quickly ran and hid in the derbies of the destroyed droid, the second droid not picking up its target advanced towards the wreckage.

Anakin now closed his eyes, the roar of the crowd was now absent, all he could hear was his own heart beat, his shield which saved him from death countless times, his sword with which he took countless other lives sentient and none sentient., his heart betted for a moment and then the beating disappeared, he opened his eyes, the spider droid now above him, it's eye scanning for him, and it that moment **SLASH** he impaled his laser blade into the sensor eye of the spider droid disabling it.

**!**

The cheers flooded the place as Anakin now stood victorious., only one more challenge and he would be victorious and free.

The gates started to open and Anakin was feeling confident, he was only very little tired and he wasn't injured, one little obstacle left and everything's over, the doors fully opened only to reveal the last challenge of the fifth level of the gauntlet.

it was a rancor.

**(V.I.P Arena)**

"Lord Jabba please stop this match, that man cannot possibly survive that!" Padme said she could not take in the gruesome spectacle anymore.

"_That man is my property and I will for with him as I please" _Jabba replied indifferently.

"Then I will buy him from you" Padme replied wanting desperately to save him from that monster.

"_You buy him! All right price is at ten million credits"_ Jabba said and he was confident no one would pay such a great price for him.

"Done, now please stop the fight!" Padme replied.

Jabba choked on his drink when she heard that she agreed to the outrageous demand, only for a great roar from the crowd to flood the area

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

"What happened?" Padme asked as she looked towards the arena.

**(The Arena)**

The rancor roared and tried to smash Anakin with its fist, Anakin rolled to the side and immediately turned back to the fist and impaled his sword into it, the pain caused the rancor to involuntarily jerk it's fist back and Anakin keeping his hold on the sword traveled with the fist and he let go and managed to land himself on the rancor's neck, he then slammed his shield hard into the rancor's spine with such force that it blew up the rancor's neck and hurled Anakin into the wall greatly inuring him.

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**(Arena, Jabba's party room)**

Anakin now greatly wounded and battered, his condition now visible by his clothes and the look of his body appeared before Jabba and his guest, he was greeted by a storm of applause and cheers.

"_You have done well Skywalker and here is the 250.000 prize money for being the first gladiator in history to pass the gauntlet"_ Jabba said as he handed him the money.

Anakin instead of taking the money he pulled out a bag from his pocket and said.

"Here's 200.000 credits, with the prize money that should cover my freedom" he replied now struggling to maintain conscious.

"_Ha ha ha ha ha ha, you could have under normal circumstance bought your freedom, but unfortunately this charming young lady from the Republic bought you while you were fighting the rancor"_ Jabba replied.

"H…how much did she bought me for?"Anakin asked with dread as he though just how much money and how many rounds in the arena he would have to endure more.

"_10.000.000 credits"_ Jabba replied

"T…..ten million!...Anakin said as the breath from his body now exited from the shock he received that sum of money was impossible for him to raise, it took him four years to raise his old price of 450.000, and the fact that he managed to survive 4 years in the arena was a miracle in itself, under such circumstances, he did what any man would do after learning of his hopes and dreams where dashed, he fainted …

**Read and review , let me know if I should continue.**


End file.
